Mikey sings Frozen
by DragonRidersRulz
Summary: So basically, the tmnt gang see Frozen and now Mikey sings all the songs. That sound fun! Even if they don't make sense at the time. Based of of Raphie? by TSCLonix on deviantART
1. Chapter 1

Mikey's eyes widened near the end.

" NO ANA NO YOU CAN'T JUST TURN INTO ICE!" He cried out.

" MIKEY, it's just a movie." Raph's voice came out.

" Sshhhh... All of you right now!" Everyone looked at Donnie, who had a look of so much happy. April had fallen asleep and had her head on his plastron.

"A dream come true..." The end credits began to play a little while later.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Raph was in his room reading a book. KNOCK KNOCK _What is he up to... _Mikey began to sing.

"Raphie? Do you wanna build a snowman

come on let's go and play.

I never see you anymore.

Come out the door,

it's like you've gone away.

We used to be best buddies.

And now we're not.

I wish you would tell me why.

Do you wanna build a snowman?

It dosen't have to be a snowman."

_What the shell? _" Go away Mikey."

" Ok bye..."


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie was working on Metalhead with his door closed. KNOCK KNOCK. Mikey's voice rang out.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Or ride our bikes around the halls  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
the picture in the dojo-  
(Hang in there, Yoshi!)  
It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms,

Just watching the hours tick by-  
(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)"

**I've changed the lyrics a bit to match where they live.**


	3. Chapter 3

Leo was meditating in the dojo, the doors closed. He was thinking hard. His brothers had been held captive by Karai, as far as he know.A knock came upon the door.

"Leo?

Please, I know you're in there

People are asking where you've been  
They say have courage  
And I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Please let me in

We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you want to build a snowman?"

Leo's eyes brimmed with tears._ I want to Mikey... I just can't..._


	4. Chapter 4

Master Splinter had thrown a party for Michelangelo and Leonardo's mutation day. All their friends were coming. Mikey was so happy he burst into song as he skipped along the lair.

"The sewer grate is open, so's that door

I didn't know they did that anymore

Who knew we owned eight thousand pizza boxes?

For years I've roamed these empty halls

Why have a game cube with no games?

Finally they're opening up the grates

There'll be actual real live people

It'll be totally strange

But wow, am I so ready for this change?

'Cause for the first time in forever

There'll be music, there'll be light

For the first time in forever

I'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy

But I'm somewhere in that zone

'Cause for the first time in forever

I won't be alone

I can't wait to meet everyone! _[gasp]_

What if I meet... the one?

Tonight imagine me gowned and all

Fetchingly draped against the wall

The picture of sophisticated grace

Ooh! I suddenly see her standing there

A beautiful stranger, tall and fair

I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

But then we laugh and talk all evening,

Which is totally bizarre

Nothing like the life I've led so far

For the first time in forever

There'll be magic, there'll be fun

For the first time in forever

I could be noticed by someone

And I know it is totally crazy

To dream I'd find romance

But for the first time in forever

At least I got a chance!

I know it all ends tomorrow,

So it has to be today

'Cause for the first time in forever

For the first time in forever

Nothing's in my way!"

_ Nothing is going to ruin this day!_ Mikey thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was going good, Raphael and Donatello was back and they were all training in the dojo with their father. _All is right in the world! _Mikey sent an evil grin to Raph as he walked up to him.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the king.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good boy you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway

( He did a back flip over Raph who had charged.)

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

( He swung his nunchuk and had Raph tangled in his kasarigami chain.)

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on

( He stood on Raph's chest then hopped down.)

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past

( He took off hismask and threw it at the tree.)

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect boy is gone!

( He held Raph down by his foot.)

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway."

He bowed and sat down smirking. _I did it! I beat Raph! _Everyone gaped at him.

Raph sat down. " Good job." he smirked once again at the faces when Donnie held out my mask.

" Don't need it." he said doing a back flip and walking out of the dojo.

" WAIT!" he sent a confused look to Donnie.

" Mikey, the cold does bother you because we are technically still cold blooded."

" Way to go ruin the moment Donnie." All his brothers laughed and made a turtle pile. " I love you guys!" Mikey yelped.

Master Splinter went to go get some tea muttering " Kids."


End file.
